Goofy.exe
As you know, this page was originally on Geoshea's Wiki and sadly deleted by StockBad in November 2018. I put this here because I can't bring it back. Enjoy reading the page anyways. --Milt Franklyn (talk) 23:13, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Hello my name is Charlie, and i'm going to tell you about this horrible incident that happened a week ago. Enjoy. I decided to go online a look for a new "Five Nights at Freddy's" game so I could play it. While searching, I found a game called "Goofy.exe". And I knew that had to be "Five Nights at Goofy's", so I scanned it for viruses and there were none. So I pressed download and the game was on there so I started playing it. When I started the main menu screen looked normal, so I pressed new game and the game started. Then instead of saying Night 1 it said Night 666. I thought it was a morbid joke. When the night started, there was no phone call but the gameplay was normal until 5 AM. It reached 6 AM, but the game still kept going on. It never stopped. Then I heard a phone call, this is what He said: ''" HELP! HELP! He is after me. Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! He's eating my organs!!! HELP! HELP! CALL THE POLICE! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW! HELP ME PLE-'' " Then I heard static. I puked on the floor. Eating organs? That was just GROSS. I looked around the office after putting the monitor down and I saw Mickey Mouse. He had a very sad look on his face, That creeped me out. He used his hand and tried to grab my leg, and blood splattered everywhere. Then, Goofy came in and SCREAMED very distorted. He grabbed Mickey and stomped on him. Blood covered my screen. I was scared now. I tried to close the game, but that didn't work. I put the monitor up, and it was pulled down. Max was about to jumpscare me, but Goofy came and grabbed him by the back and ripped his head off. He threw it across the room. Then I put the monitor back up and saw Pluto the dog in the Parts and Services room. Goofy came in and strangled him. His head came off and blood spilled onto the floor. Now Donald Duck is my only hope. When I pulled the monitor down, He was beside my desk with a scared look on his face. Goofy stared at me, grabbed him, and threw him across the room. My heart was beating real fast and I was very scared. Then Goofy punched me and I fell on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He ripped my head off and put it on his body and left. The screen turned into static for 5 minutes before a black screen appeared. It said "I'M A GOOFY GOOBER... " The game ended. I was so scared! I deleted the game and sent Steamboat Willie an email about the game. Willie replied with a video showing himself crying. He was so sad. If you find a game called Goofy.exe, don't play it! Instead, Watch the very first Mickey Mouse cartoon. Category:Disney Category:Sonic.exe Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Scary Category:Jumpscare